Known gaming devices include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming device accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming device spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming device then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known gaming devices provide bonus features that include a free game mode in which a number of free games and/or free spins are awarded to the player. The free games and free spins do not require a wager from the player. During the free game mode, known gaming devices automatically play each free game and spin and stop the reels to display each outcome of each free game without requiring any interaction by the player. Because some known gaming devices award a substantial number of free games to players, the time required to display each outcome of each free game may be significant. Overtime, the player may become frustrated with the amount of time required to play the free game mode and/or the lack of player interaction that is required during the free game mode.
Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.